What If I Told You, I Love You?
by Tbn Skywriter
Summary: What if the supposedly dead love of your life isn't exactly dead? What if the cause of their death was due to your own mistake? When they couldn't find his body, Sasuke knew there was no way he could have ended up dead. Sasuke was sure, that wherever he is, he was well and alive. But, if you were Sasuke - would you fix the misunderstanding or let your greatest mistake slide away?
1. Chapter 1 - Farewell

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Naruto, that beautifully created anime was done by Kishimoto himself. MY TRUE INSPIRATION WOOP WOOP  
Yes this fanfic was originated from Wattpad and since I've a laptop, why not re-post it here on an actual fanfiction site? ENJOY GUYS!  
_

* * *

 _The way his eyes stare at her, how his lips move as the words uttered were nothing less than precious and sweet. How did I know? Because I had memorized his lips movement when he utter such words. Especially towards me. But now, it seems like those same words were directed to her instead. A perfect scenario straight out from a shoujo manga. Yet it wasn't, because I was standing in the way of both of them._

 _They were so perfect, why did I have to exist?_

 _Everything after that became a blur, the tears messing up with my vision. I didn't want to come to face with him or her or anyone for that matter. I had wanted to leave that scene and left the place in silence but he noticed the slightest movement. His eyes met mine and ... I couldn't. Thinking of his expression back then had hurt a million times more than what he had said to her. And here I thought I had succeeded in achieving acknowledgments from my village, had found the one I love and manage to gain the affection I once lacked when I was younger._

 _But I was wrong._

 _Nothing I ever do would be enough to erase their permanent impressions of me . Monster. Malice. Evil. Demon carrier. Killer. That was all I ever was to them, and will ever be. Who cares if I had sacrifice my life many times over? My life had caused many to perish, it was only right that I died for this village. That me saving this village meant nothing unless I am truly gone. After all, I am an excuse to ninjas everywhere. Why did I dream an impossible dream? They must have knew, I would never attained what I have always worked hard for._

 _I'm nothing._

 _"Naruto!" His voice echoed behind me as I quickened my speed. He's probably going to break up with me now. Regardless of everything we went through. All that fighting we had, the trust and faith I decided to have upon myself towards him. Those moments where it seemed I was the only one that mattered. I should have noticed there was something going on between those two yet I had make a fool of myself. That look in his eyes when he stared at her, the look of adoration and care. It was obvious from the start. Why did I let myself fall into his trap? How dumb was I?_

 _What would have happened if I didn't say those words to him first?_

 _I came to the end of the forest as my body towered just at the very edge of the cliff. Looking down, was a 10-metre drop water fall leading to the forest river, it's water currents look dangerous and deep. I had heard about this place. The Valley of The End. A place where he and I had it to the ultimate death yet he managed to slip past through my fingers. Would I be able to slip past his? The water currents look pleasantly inviting. Was this how life will come to end for me?_

 _"Naruto! Don't!" he shouted, a few feet away from me. Was it funny how I could clearly see his face at that moment, even though my back was turned towards him. Before I changed my mind, before my heart takes over my mind I raised one of my hands. Choking back the tears, I managed to said my last words cheerfully._

 _"Goodbye, Teme,"_

 _It seemed like someone had pressed the slow-mo button. My body tumbling forward, his hurrying steps, her deafening shrieks, my calming thoughts. It didn't take long before my body pummeled into a whirlpool of darkness. Using the little amount of chakra left, I allowed myself to go even deeper into the stream - making sure that after I was gone no one would find me at all. This was my fate, the only acceptable one for me. I closed my eyes and let the water take over what was left of a broken soul. This is the end, farewell. I'm sorry I couldn't be Hokage. I'm sorry I was useless. I'm sorry for confessing to you. I'm sorry for standing in the way of your potential love life. I had always wanted what was best for you and I thought I was capable of giving you just that. Seems like I was wrong, like usual. I'm sorry for existing and now, I will leave you._

 _All the best, Uchiha Sasuke._


	2. Chapter 2 - Five Years Later

A/N: Okay so before anyone gets confused, this is the Alternative Ending of Naruto okay! I will not buy that bullshit Chapter 700 ending. It's just bullshit, okay sorry to all canon pairings. Anyway, in chapter one everyone's 15 years old meaning to say that Sasuke hasn't killed Itachi **yet,** Sakura was still undergoing training and Naruto only knows how to do the basic Rasengan. But now five years later, everyone is now 20 years old or older. This, is when I can say everyone have improved tremendously (( no spoilers sorry! )). In this fanfic, the war never really did happened. Okay, you may continued on guys! :) Any inquiries and suggestions, please comment thank you so much!

-  
It's been five years since the death of my comrade.

Things have been normal, but the people that cared and loved him were never the same again.

Tsunade never smiled once,

Iruka-sensei never ate at Ichiraku's,

Jiraiya lost his cheerfulness.

Sasuke-kun went off mysteriously, claiming that Konoha was killing him.

After these 5 years, I would visit his grave and know deep down he's still alive.

Nothing can kill him, and now,

With tears in my eyes,

I'm sure Uzumaki Naruto is still out there.

Somewhere.

—

"That Uchiha kid's back,"

"It's been five long years,"

"No one has seen him since..."

"Shh, he might hear you!"

Loud whispers and murmurs surrounded me as I blatantly ignored their words. I was gone for the last five years to settle some business and to travel around the area, to find myself along the way. Encountering a new group of people, bizarre villages and of course, training. Originally I had promised _him_ I wouldn't have done it because _"avenging revenge was not the solution"_. His words were true, but avenging revenge was the _only distraction_ I had so I have to seize it with open arms. If he was still around, oh boy would I be in so much trouble. Shaking my head, I resist away the smirk and allowed the usual painful pangs to replace it's spot instead.

"There's this guy at the Sand Village who looks a lot like that guy who suicided a few years back,"

"You mean the demon carrier? I thought he was dead?"

"Me too! Maybe he got incarnated or something?"

 _Naruto was last seen at the Sand's?_ I noted mentally before transporting myself to the Hokage. What was he doing at the Sand's? Could it be that Gaara had helped to cover his death and gave him a fake alibi to live under? But why did he have to fake his death? That day where he was gone, everything fell apart. What had caused him to do such an act, still left me wondering. But I knew, I was one of the main reasons for him to result to that.

"Lady Tsunade, I have news!" I announced, barging into her office. She looked up from her massive paperworks with a dazed expression. Once she took notice that I was a friend and not a fiend, she beckoned me closer. I closed the doors behind me and proceeded towards her.

Dozens of empty beer bottles and used up food containers laid everywhere in her office as her eyes were blood-shot red from the many hours of work. It was true that she had on a jutsu to make herself look younger but there were obvious wrinkles on her usual flawless face.

"My, Uchiha, you finally returned. How was your trip?" she drawled, when I notice her eyes seem more out-of-focus than normal.

She's drunk.

"There have been news of sightings of Naruto at the Sand's," I calmly informed her monotonously. Her eyes widened with shock at the mentioned of his name. Who could've blame her for that reaction? It's been five years since anyone ever spoke his name in front of the hokage. Or at least both of us have never spoken of his name before towards one another. Hey, he was like a son to her. And he was.. well, he was my everything.

"What? Naruto's at the Sand's? How could that be... " she said, her face displaying mixed emotions of confusion and wary. Maybe there were many others that had approached her with similar news but you could sense that she was actually making effort to see if what I was saying was the truth. Her face was contorted with pain as she struggled to think straight in her current state. Sighing, I went to fetch her a glass of water. When I came back, she was opening the windows of her office and airing out the really messy room.

Tsunade took the glass from me, gulp everything down and placed it on her table. Her hair seem dirty and dried, her eyes worn out. Yet you could see there was a certain glint to it, like something had rekindled the fire within her once again. Her brown hazels stared at me confidently before she uttered the words I've been wanting to hear.

"Get Naruto back, but if you must, you can pick out your team or go solo — That's entirely up to you. Something tells me Naruto wouldn't be the same as before so take precautions. I will inform Gaara that you and some of your friends would be dropping by for the Annual Sand Festival this weekend so don't expose yourself," She stated, already her hands were on the move to retrieve certain documents. Her voice ringed with the quality of a leader, a true Hokage.

"Don't inform anyone that you've seen Naruto. Only the ones you're planning to bring along with you and remember, do not trust anyone. Clear?" Tsunade ordered, allowing herself to smile after a long five years of despair. With the news I had said, it was already changing her so much that I couldn't help but gave her a sincere smile back.

"Got it, Tsunade," I replied. With that, I disappeared away into a fog. Before I set off for this mission, there are some people I need for this and I know exactly who they are.

—

"SHANNARO!" a loud scream reverberated throughout the forest, causing a flock of birds to escape for their own safety. Pieces of rocks laid scattered across the grass as a big bolder stood in front of the pink-haired kunoichi. With tinkling emeralds, she closed her eyes before unleashing her deathly blow onto the bolder.

The bolder cracked and fell onto the ground in pieces, leaving a satisfied Haruno. Her pink hair was still short yet within the three years she has improved tremendously ( judging from the bolder. I mean, what kind of girl is able to do that with just a punch? ). I creeped behind her before whispering out a soft "boo" into her ears. Before I knew it, I was send off flying across the training field. My face was probably all bruised up and bleeding but when I looked up at her, she had on her fighting stance. When our eyes met, her eyes finally show a look of recognition.

"Sasuke? You're back! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod areyouokayI'msosorrydon'tleaveKonoha," she squealed, apologized and begged all at one go, at such a speed that I was shock any normal being could handle it off.

I got off from where I was, dusting away the dirt on my clothes. The pain on my face wasn't as bad but it still stung. She ran towards me before pulling me into a hug.

"God, Sasuke I thought you'd leave me like Naruto... " she whispered, tears beginning to collect in her beautiful shade emeralds. I smirked at her before putting distance between us.

"We're going to find Naruto, you with me?"

"OHMYGOD YES LET'S GO NOWWWW!" she screamed, practically dragging me back to the village. I couldn't help but let out a small smile. Eversince the "death" of our dear friend, Sakura had drastically change. For once, she regretted trying to steal me from Naruto and had sworn to make it up to him and me in any ways possible. Yes, she's still annoying ( aren't all girls annoying? ) but I was glad that she has stopped chasing me and instead, trained herself like how I did in these three years. Now, after three years, we're both ready to track down our long lost friend.

Naruto, be prepared. We're coming for you.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ambushment

A/N: I'm sorry if my updates for this story is really, really slow! I've been so focused on Blood-Stained Hope that I totally forgotten that this still exist. Whoops hahahaha. Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to my very first commenter, Hino1Hyuga for pulling me back to this fanfiction (( I owe you man ))

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sasuke and Sakura and Tsunade and "dead" Naruto. But I do own the idea of this story ( sort of, cause I got inspired by another fanfiction on . I forgot the title but anywho ).**

And also, I know it's like a bad idea to make Sasuke and Sakura have a civilized friendship but before you throw any sharp, pointy objects at me, just go with it alright? Trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing (;

ONWARD MY FELLOW READERS

"I don't like the guy,"

"But, he's not a bad nin!"

"Still don't like him, look at how he dresses. Slut,"

"Sasuke, you dress like a stripper but no one's pointing it out,"

"Because I'm actually good-looking? Duh, Sakura,"

"Gosh, you're annoying. Just let him, please?"

"Alright, but he's your responsibility," was what I said before the kunoichi squealed with excitement. Behind us stood a boy about our age, with the same shade of black for both his hair and eyes as mine, as he awaited for our small discussion to come to an end.

"Okay Sai, you're in!" Sakura announced happily before jumping up and down like a child.

This Sai guy just gave Sakura the creepiest smile I've ever seen before bowing his head at my direction.

"Thank you for having me on this rescue team, I will do my best," he said to me.

"Hn," was my reply to his bootlicking skills before I started to set off. Sakura and Sai soon caught up to me and with that, the three of us set off to The Village Hidden in The Sands.

"On my calculations, we'll reached there in 5 days," Sai told us, as he looked intently at the map.

"We can make it within 2 days if we're fast and traveled at night," I recountered back, pulling my backpack in the most comfortable position possible.

"We should at least have breaks in between," reminded Sakura, trying to talk sense into me. I merely nodded yet I didn't say anything to her suggestion.

It had been five long years since we've lost _him_. _He_ was the reason why Sakura and I trained so hard. For this upcoming moment. I know we can find him, he couldn't have died just over a puny fall. He was stronger than that and he had a determination to become Hokage, something that would drive him to live on. I also didn't want to delay the reunion any longer - five years was a horror, a terrifying silence. If his absence was torture, imagine how much I had craved for his presence. Who cares if we overtire ourselves travelling to the Sands with no sleep? I would rather give up an arm and leg if it meant for him to be by my side again. He was my sunshine, my warmth and the very core of my existence. Without him, what's the point of life? I don't care if that Sai guy gets tired or if we exhaust ourselves too much. There's a reason why we have an inn room booked for us specially.

Their voices lingered behind me as my head was filled with nothing of the present. Would he have changed? Will he ever come back with us, after the misunderstanding we had? How would he looked like right now? It was hard to imagine him as a totally different person. The idea of him with contrastingly coloured hair and outrageous tattoos all over his exposing skin sent a terrible chill down my back. _He is only complete with his blonde spikes and those ridiculously blue eyes, the ones that would stare right into your inner soul._. Questions after questions kept coming in.

When I snapped out from my muse, realization hit me. _Where were they?_ The woods rustled around me as a wave of breeze flew along the leaves, making that sound. Activating my sharingan, I placed my hand on the handle of the sword while bracing for an attack. With the mangekyo, my senses began to heighten up as well. Sounds around me began to become much clearer and scents of nature began to be more distinct. There wasn't any sign of chakra movements or signatures. Everything happened so fast. Before I could retaliate in time, I was already down in the bushes. My entire body was numbed by some unknown substance as I stared above me, wide-eyed. _What the fuck just happened?_ Whatever hit me, was apparently too fast for me to detect it's chakra signature. _Maybe it was too fast to even be able to get detected_ I retorted to myself before quickly getting into the bushes. My mind was buzzing as I tried to think of a strategy.

"Gotcha," a voice said and I was pummeled 10-feet out from the bush. Before my face could meet the ground, I stretched out my arms and pushed myself back up standing perfectly in a fighting stance. There, infront of me, stood a 9-year-old boy. White wavy hair and mysterious grey eyes, he smirked at me spontaneously. He didn't hold any marks to indicate which village he was from nor did he look like a skilled ninja.

"Where are my friends?" I asked the boy, with my sharingan glaring down at him. Tilting his head to the side, his voice echoed out in kiddy giggles.

"What friends? The pinkette overly-attached girl and the suicidal emo stripper? They're back at the base,"

"Tell me what's this base is or I will hurt you," I gritted my teeth in annoyance, my grip tightening at every word I've mentioned. Grey iries stared right through me, unaffected by my mangekyo. Slowly, he took a step towards me not once being frizzled by me. He stopped just a few feets away from me, near enough for me to pin him down yet far enough for him to jump back in time. I stood firmly on my ground, thinking of ways to escape and filtrate this base place he was talking about.

"You won't be escaping, Uchiha. Our co-leader wants to meet you," Before I could asked any further questions, everything turned pitch black.

 **I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER UPDATE, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO EXACTLY WRITE AND THEN SUDDENLY THIS WHITE HAIRED GREY BOY CAME TO MY MIND AND I THOUGHT HE WAS FATED TO BE.**

 **As you're reading this, I would already be halfway through the next chapter so stay tuned! It's starting to get interesting hehe.**


End file.
